The Wedding of River Song
by pjohpkc28
Summary: AU - in a way. A golden wolf appears when the Doctor touches River. Who is this wolf and what does it mean for the universe. Not River/Eleven
1. Chapter 1

The Wedding of River Song

River wrenched her arm out of the Doctor's hand.

"Cuff him." She said. The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as a howl rang through the air.

"Pull up security footage outside the pyramid" Amy ordered. They all gathered around the monitor. A huge gold wolf was bounding down the train tracks, seeming never to touch the metal and wood.

"Lock down the base" commanded River.

"No, no!" the Doctor cried over the cacophony of sounds of preparations. He stared at the screen in awe. "Let her through."

"Captain Williams, alert all personnel not to fire and let the wolf through" Amy said. Captain Williams nodded and relayed the order through his com link.

And not a moment too soon. Murmurs of alarm were heard as the wolf bounded and leapt past the soldiers. The door to the chamber they were in burst open. A beautiful golden wolf, the size of an extremely large draft horse, glowing with power, leapt into the room and gracefully stopped short in front of the prisoner, Madam Kovarian. The She-wolf bared her sharp, gleaming ivory teeth and growled sinisterly into the madwoman's face. The snarl was so powerful, so full of rage that it made even the Doctor shudder with fear. The She-wolf turned and slowly padded towards him.

"_Un-cuff him_." A melodic voice echoed through their heads. They gasped at the aged and wisdom-filled voice. Amy moved as if in a trance and unlocked the cuffs. The Doctor cautiously reached out with his hand, stopping before he could touch the wolf's golden spun head. The wolf leaned in the rest of the way, placing his hand in between her eyes. Both of their shoulders, taut with unknown tension, relaxed.

After a few moments, though it seemed like an eternity, the Doctor dropped his hand and stared at the She-wolf in shock. She just stood still, with her eyes closed, as if savoring the touch.

"_I am the Bad Wolf_" the melodic voice said. "_I create myself_."


	2. Chapter 2

River gasped. She knew who the wolf was. Said wolf turned her enormous, shining gold head and wizened gaze towards River. She froze under the weight of the stare and the scrutinizing gaze. After a minute, River dropped her gaze. The Bad Wolf huffed as if in approval.

She spoke once again, saying "Come, we must leave. Head to the top of the pyramid. The Silence will escape their pods any minute now. In form the rest of the guards. Now!" She added in as nobody was moving.

Her orders were hurriedly followed. Amy, Captain Williams (dragged along by Amy who, at this point, realized who he was), River, and the Doctor followed the glowing wolf up to top of the pyramid. The sounds of fighting began to reach their ears. The Bad Wolf's furry ears twitched, as if she wanted to go and help those down below, but she kept going, knowing what was supposed to happen.

When they reached the top, River explained what was there and the Doctor got angry. Before he could argue, the golden She-wolf pushed off her front legs, standing on her hind legs. She began to glow like the very Heart of the TARDIS. They all covered their eyes from the blinding light (as they had already taken off their eye drives). When the glow died down, blinking until the world came into focus, they looked to where the wolf had stood. Except there was no wolf. In her place stood a blonde woman in a pink shirt with a blue leather jacket on top, black trousers, and silver hoop earrings. She smiled toothily at the Doctor, her tongue sticking out between her teeth. They all stared at her in shock. She still glowed with a golden light, wisps of is breaking off her, but not as much as the wolf had.

"Rose?" came a quiet, yet hopeful voice. The Doctor looked as if he were about to faint.

"Yep" she replied happily. He ran to her and hugged her, swinging her around.

"How did you get here?" he asked, puzzled. "I thought you were trapped in a parallel universe with my tenth face's duplicate."

"I know" she replied, her voice still carrying a happy tone. "Though the dimension cannon doesn't work anymore, it still monitors the timelines. I saw this one – yours – go funky and I went all Bad Wolf." He squinted up at him, still wrapped in the tight and warm embrace of his hug. "No idea why though. Don't suppose you would happen to know would you, Doctor?"

His look of shock seemed to grow. He was still processing what she had said.

"But-but-" he stuttered. "I took the power out of you. That's what made me regenerate from ol' big ears."

"WHAT?!" She gaped in shock. "It's my fault you regenerated? Oh Doctor, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that would happen."

He cut her off. "It's fine, Rose. I know you didn't realize what was going to happen." There was a moment of silence before Amy cut in.

"Okay" She demanded angrily, seeming to be put out with being almost forgotten, "does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"Right!" The Doctor said quickly. He unwrapped his arms from Rose whose face twitched as if in a frown but smoothed out. "This is Rose Tyler, a companion of mine who traveled with Nine and Ten. She got trapped in a parallel world. When the Daleks pulled the twenty-seven planets out of time and space, the dimensional walls started to break down and she came back to help. Though very complicated events, she went back to the parallel world with the human-metacrisis Ten."

Amy just stared at him. Rose took pity on her, remembering what the Doctor was like, talking a mile a minute, and paraphrased what the Doctor had said. Amy nodded her head in understanding.

River, who had been silent all this tie, went up to Rose and gave her a hug. She whispered something in Rose's ear. No one heard what it was but her face lit up in a blinding smile and she nodded at River. River threw her arms around Rose again and hung on tightly. Rory, Amy, and the Doctor looked on in confusion, but all had small smiles on their faces.

"Well let's get this show on the road" Rose said with one of her signature smiles.

The Doctor smiled back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm a head, I have rights!" yelled a voice, seeming to come from a box. The hooded figure put sown the box, opened the door, and began to walk away.

"It's you, isn't it? I can sense it" the blue head in the box said, shocked. "But – how could you possibly have escaped?!"

The figure dropped his robe, while a huge golden wolf appeared, silently and without knowing, and turned to the head of Dorium.

"The teselecta" the Doctor said. "A Doctor in a Doctor suit. Time said I had to be at that beach so I dressed for the occasion. Barely got singed in that boat." He straightened his bow tie. The golden wolf padded up behind him and shimmered into the form of a woman. She walked up to the Doctor and took his hand. The Doctor jumped in surprise and squealed like Mickey when he found the closet full of rats at the Krillotanes' school.

The woman, whose body seemed to radiate golden light, wisps of golden . . . something coming off her, bent over laughing.

"Your face" she choked out between laughs. "And that scream! Just like Mickey when he found the closet of rats!"

The Doctor pouted in response, still holding on to her hand. Then he realized who he was looking at.

"Rose!" He exclaimed in shocked happiness. "What…? How…How are you still here?!"

"I am the Bad Wolf" she said, the glow growing stronger. "I create myself, remember?" Taking in his 'thinking' look – and totally ignoring Dorium's stuttering – she stayed silent for a moment. Then, taking pity on him began to explain.

"I'm here and I'm in the parallel world." Rose explained. "Neither one is a copy or an avatar or a clone or…whatever. They are both fully me; I am both fully them. Although, the parallel world me will age and die with John, your metacrisis. I won't."

The Doctor started. He hadn't understood most of the explanation. What really caught his attention was the fact she said 'I won't.' His mouth fell open as he realized the implications.

"Are you saying you'll be like Captain Jack or…"

She shook her head. "I'll be like you except I won't change when I regenerate."

He stood, statue still, floored, completely shocked.

"I promised you forever" she whispered, looking into his eyes.

His rational mind snapped. Before he knew it, she was in his arms, arms wrapped around his neck, locked in a passionate kiss. Nothing else mattered in that moment. His pink and yellow (not so much anymore) human was in his arms and with him forever. They broke apart and hung on to each other and walked toward the TARDIS.

Dorium could be heard, yelling in the background. The oldest question in the universe; the question that should never be answered.

"Doctor who? Doctor _who_? DOCTOR WHO? _DOCTOR WHO_? _**DOC-TOR WHO**_?!


End file.
